Animal Crossing Chronicles: Race Against Time
by Elizabeth Prower
Summary: Right before Michelle's coronation, an evil wizard threatens the existence of Animal Crossing by planting a time bomb capable of destroying the entire Wild World, forcing Michelle, Emily, and the gang to battle it out against the clock to save the planet.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronicles of Animal Crossing: Race Against Time

By ElizabethPrower

**Chapter 1**

Michelle's POV

Our lives were running smoothly ever since we defeated Xiara, and everyone in Meltokio moved into my castle. We've been living peacefully for the last few weeks. We used this time to relax, and work out the rest of the details or my big event. It was now the end of August, and my coronation was taking place in less than an hour. I was wearing a bright yellow ball gown, and light yellow heels on my feet underneath, with my hair curled, and resting on my shoulders. My friends were sitting outside, wearing fancy dresses that I had lent them (we were all the same size-how convenient!). They were eagerly waiting to see me, along with the rest of the people and animals who lived in Animal Crossing that could make the ceremony. I was so excited. This was a huge thing for me. I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to arrive so soon. Yet, I felt a little sad about how I had to lose my parents to gain my new throne.

"Your parents would be beaming with pride, if they could only see you today," Serena said to me, patting me on the shoulder before she floated outside to meet the crowd. I nodded at Serena, and waited a few moments, before trailing outside behind her.

Emily's POV

I was sitting in the crowd with Lucy, Coco, Kiki, and the other residents of Meltokio, excitedly waiting to witness Michelle be crowned queen of Animal Crossing. Static was fiddling with the purple and orange tie he was wearing with his suit, while Wolfgang was helping Alfonso adjust the cuffs on his suit.

"I hate wearing these stupid monkey suits!" Static complained.

"HEY!" a monkey sitting nearby yelled at him. "NOT cool, bro."

"Uh, sorry," Static said, his face starting to turn scarlet. "But seriously, as soon as Michelle has that crown on her head, I'm taking this thing off, and changing into my workout clothes." Ruby and Olivia giggled, and rolled their eyes.

"This is going to be so amazing," I said happily, crossing my legs in my seat.

"I know!" Lucy exclaimed, clapping her paws with glee. "Then we're going to party afterwards. It will be so much fun!"

"I want it to start already!" Coco said, squirming in her seat. "I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Yeah, me too!" Kiki piped up. "Oh, wait! I see Serena now!" After about an hour of people (and animals) filing in, and waiting, Serena finally came out, holding the shiny, gold, jewel encrusted crown that she was going to place on Michelle's head.

Michelle's POV

I followed Serena out, with my hands at my side, and my head held high, where a huge crowd of a thousand people/animals applauding met me. I blushed, and smiled shyly, as I waved to the crowd, when I saw Emily and the others waving back, with big grins on their faces.

"Presenting Queen Michelle Alyssa!" Serena announced, holding the crown above my head. Before Serena could place the crown on my head, a sword flew from the back of the crowd, and before anyone could blink, the sword went through the crown, and pinned it to one of the tall, wooden doors of the castle. Everyone gasped in shock, especially Serena and me. I stared at the hanging crown with wide eyes, then I looked towards the back of the crowd, trying to find the one who threw the potentially threatening blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily's POV

"Guys, we have to stay calm," I told the others. Too late, everyone screamed their heads off, and started running around in circles.

"Serena! What's going on?" I asked the floating goddess.

"I don't know! Someone must be trying to attack Michelle!" Serena replied, holding her head with panic. I looked over to Michelle, who appeared shaken.

"What do we do, Serena?" Coco asked, watching everyone run away. When the crowd cleared, we could see an old man with white hair, black eyes, and a beard step forward. He wore a long, green robe, brown slippers, and a purple pointed hat on his head. I peered closer at the hat. There was a crescent moon, and three stars on it, the same image that was on Xiara's talisman. _What a coincidence..._Anthony ran out, and pointed his golden sword at the possible enemy.

"Michelle, I have your first royal duty as queen for you," the old man croaked, now holding a long, brown stick. "You must surrender yourself, or else I'll have to destroy the planet." _He must be a wizard..._

Michelle's POV

Anthony ran over to attack the old man, but a familiar figure stopped him in his tracks.

"Not so fast, brother." We looked past the old man to see Ian standing behind him.

"Ian! You little-" Anthony exclaimed, now directing his weapon at him. "You're working for this old guy now?"

"Not _for_ him. _With_him," Ian responded, pulling out his silver blade. "We met when I left you guys outside of Navine's cave, and we just became good friends. Now, we're either going to take over the world, or destroy it. Michelle's choice." He looked up at me, and winked. I almost threw up in my mouth.

"You're not taking Michelle! She'll never surrender!" Serena told them, grabbing my hand, and running inside the castle.

"Serena! Who is that guy?" I questioned once we were in my room. "Why does he want to destroy the world?"

"That's Melvin," Serena answered, waving her wand to summon a light blue bubble. "He worked in the castle as the royal wizard before you were adopted, and he was exiled for using voodoo. He then turned evil, and tried to destroy your parents, but the royal army thwarted him. He lives in an underground cave beyond Arcane Mountain. He's supposedly more powerful than Navine and Xiara combined." The bubble appeared, and I followed Serena inside of it. "He thought that he could take over when word got out that the king and queen died," Serena went on. "But he didn't know about you. Now, he's either going to kill you to conquer the world, or kill everyone by destroying it."

"What should I do?" I inquired.

"We need to get you out of here," Serena told me, as a bright light appeared. "Then, whatever plan Melvin has for destroying the planet, we'll make sure to stop him." The light grew brighter, and we disappeared.

Emily's POV

We stood there outside, as Anthony and Ian began to duel. We watched them exchange blows for a few minutes, until I thought of something.

"Kiki, can you create a distraction, so we can get away, and find Serena and Michelle?" I whispered to Kiki.

"I'll see what I can do," she replied, pulling out her wand. Anthony slashed Ian's side, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Stupefy!" Kiki yelled, pointing her wand at Melvin, knocking him out. "Stupefy!" She pointed her wand at Ian, and he fell unconscious.

"Come on, guys! Let's get out of here!" I shouted, as we ran into the castle. We ran upstairs to Michelle's room, but neither she nor Serena were anywhere for us to find them.

"Where are they?" Poppy asked, looking down at the floor.

"Serena must have transported them somewhere," I responded. "But where to?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Michelle's POV

When the bubble popped, and the light had cleared, I saw that we were back in Meltokio. It looked deserted, probably because everyone left to live in my castle, but the town still looked as peaceful and beautiful as ever. I turned away from the sun, so the glare wouldn't get in my eyes.

"We're going to hide out here, until we find out Melvin's plan," Serena told me. "Then we'll find the others, and stop him."

"Uh, great," I said, my eyes squinted. "Sounds good." We were walking to my house, when Tom Nook came running up to us.

"Oh, Michelle!" Nook said to us, panting. "Thank goodness you came back. Business has been very slow since you all left. Nobody's here to shop at our stores, so we haven't been making any money."

"Sorry about that," I responded, looking around. "We're all living inside my castle, but I'm sure new villagers will move in sooner or later."

"Wait a minute, where are Emily, Lucy, Coco, and the others?" Nook questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"They're back at the castle," I answered, suddenly realizing that they were no longer with me. "It's a long story."

"Oh," Nook said, sighing. "Well, make sure to come by my shop whenever you can." With that, he quickly hurried away, and we turned to go inside my house. It was the same as I had left it, completely undisturbed, to my relief. Serena walked up to my tall, framed mirror, and put her hands on it.

"I'll use your mirror to send a message to the others, telling them where we are," Serena told me, the mirror starting to glow.

Emily's POV

We turned around, to see that Michelle's mirror was giving off a bright light. We looked into it, and saw Serena's face.

"Emily, Lucy, Coco, Kiki, other residents of Meltokio!" Serena said, her voice carrying through the entire room, so everyone could hear. "Michelle and I are back in Meltokio at the moment, and we need you to meet us there, then we'll set off to stop Melvin from destroying the world." The bright light coming from the mirror went away, and Serena's face disappeared.

"Alright, everyone," I said, turning to face the others. "You heard her. Let's go!"

"To Meltokio!" Lucy added, leading us out of the castle.

Michelle's POV

Serena had stepped away from the mirror, and it appeared normal again.

"So," I said to her. "What do we do now?"

"We wait for the others to return," Serena replied. "Also, we must wait for Melvin to reveal his plan to us."

"If he reveals it at all," I corrected. "I doubt he'll tell us what he's doing, until he's already done it."

"I think he'll inform us first," Serena responded. "That's just him. He's known to do that in whatever he's doing." She picked up the remote, and turned on the TV. "Come on," she said, sitting on my regal sofa. "A little TV will take your mind off of things, for now. Oh, look! There's an _Ugly Betty_ marathon on TV Guide." I could do nothing, but sit next to Serena on the sofa, and watch TV. After twelve hours of waiting around (which equals twelve episodes of _Ugly Betty_), I heard the doorbell ring. I jumped up to answer it, and I saw Emily at the door, with everyone from Meltokio standing right behind her.

"They're here!" I called to Serena, moving to the side to let everyone in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily's POV

We all sat down on either the regal sofa, or the regal carpet to watch a few more episodes of _Ugly Betty_, when we noticed an eerie green light coming from Michelle's mirror. I could hear creepy, haunting music ringing in my head, as the light was darkening the room.

"Uh, Serena," I said, pointing to the mirror. "Why are you doing that to the mirror?"

"That's not me," she replied, scratching her head in thought. "The light wouldn't be green if it was me."

"It's obviously not her, if she only gives off blue or white lights," Kiki said, then gasped. "It must be Melvin!" We turned our heads to the direction of the mirror, and surely enough, Melvin's face appeared in the reflection.

"Queen Michelle," he began, twirling his short, curly beard. "Since you did not surrender yourself to me, the world will be obliterated. I have planted an enchanted time bomb hidden somewhere on the planet, and it will go off in exactly twenty-four hours. Enjoy your remaining time left in Animal Crossing." His image disappeared, along with the green light, and the atmosphere looked the same again.

Michelle's POV

"We have twenty-four hours," Anthony said simply. There was an awkward silence, before the boys of Meltokio stood up.

"I need to go skydiving!" Static exclaimed, running out the door. "Before it's too late!"

"Me too!" Alfonso and Wolfgang echoed in unison, following Static out, and leaving us to sit there, stunned, and in shock.

"Okay," Serena said, getting up into her floating position. "Melvin has revealed his plan to us, now we can set out to find that bomb, and defuse it! We'll leave those guys to fulfill their wishes, and hopefully, we won't need them, and I don't believe we will. But, just in case, Poppy, Olivia, and Ruby, you girls can stay here to look after the town, and the guys, so they don't do anything stupid."

"We can do that," Olivia responded, leaving the house to run after the guys. Poppy and Ruby walked out as well, heading home.

Emily's POV

"How are we going to find the bomb?" I asked Serena, who was waving her wand in circles, and humming to herself.

"I have a rhinestone necklace that can locate enchanted objects, so it will start floating, and spin around my neck when we get close to it," Serena answered, adjusting her necklace. "It says that it's located in the middle of the Crossing Countryside, which is located a few miles west of Michelle's castle. It shouldn't take us too much time, if we're two hours away from the castle."

"Now that we know this, we have to go now," Coco said, heading for the door. "We don't have a lot of time, so we can't waste it."

"She's right," Lucy chimed in. "Let's go!" We got up, and ran out the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Michelle's POV

We went to Nook's Cranny, and bought food, weapons, and other supplies to bring on our next journey. We stored everything in a navy blue backpack that Emily had. It was still in perfect condition, regardless of the fact that it's been through Navine and Xiara with us. After we left Nook's Cranny, and packed up our things, we walked through the gate to leave Meltokio. We traveled for two hours, watching the sunset lower itself into the horizon, until my castle was coming into view.

"Is anyone getting tired yet?" Serena asked, turning around to see how we were holding up.

"Me," Coco responded, raising her paw.

"I am," Lucy said, yawning.

"Okay, so how about we spend the night inside the castle, then we'll get to the Crossing Countryside early in the morning," I suggested.

"That sounds good," Kiki agreed, nodding.

Emily's POV

We were walking up to the castle, when we saw Melvin and Ian still lying on the ground from when Kiki knocked them out.

"Wow, they're still there," Anthony commented, nudging his brother with his foot.

"Oh my gosh, I can see them moving!" I shrieked, as we watched them slowly get up, and stand on their feet. "Kiki, do something!"

"Stupefy!" Kiki chanted, pointing her wand at Melvin. "Stupefy!" She then pointed her wand at Ian, and they both fell unconscious again. "I love that spell," she said, giggling under her breath.

"Nice job, Kiki," Serena said to her. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Kiki replied, giving a small bow, before we entered the castle.

Michelle's POV

"Wait, Kiki, couldn't you have just killed them with Avada Kedavra?" I asked Kiki when we were inside my castle.

"Actually, she couldn't have," Serena answered for her. "If she tried to, Melvin would perform Expelliarmus, which would not only disarm her, but kill her, as well."

"Yeah, that's right," Kiki added. "Besides, I'd feel a little guilty for killing Anthony's own brother."

"Don't feel guilty," Anthony told her. "I might want to eventually, so it's cool."

"We should probably go to sleep now," Emily said. "So we can get an really early start tomorrow." We silently nodded in agreement, and went upstairs to our bedrooms. We were so tired, that we quickly fell asleep as soon as our heads hit our pillows. We slept peacefully, until we started hearing strange noises at around two in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emily's POV

I woke up hearing faint footsteps, and a door creaking open. Even though it wasn't my door opening, I still ambled out of bed with worry. _What if Melvin broke into the castle to attack Michelle?_ This thought made me want to run into Michelle's room to make sure she was okay, but if there really was an intruder in the castle, then I really couldn't do that. Therefore, I slowly got out of bed, and crept out of my bedroom, finding myself walking through the hallway on my toes. I looked around the hallway to check on everyone. Everyone's doors were shut, but just to be safe, I poked my head inside Michelle's room. She was sound asleep. I was about to breathe a sigh of relief, when I noticed Kiki's door was opened a crack. I continued to tiptoe through the hallway, until I reached Kiki's room. I pushed the door open to find Melvin inching his way towards the sleeping Kiki, wand in hand, with Ian standing by the window, holding his sword.

Michelle's POV

I was getting up to use the bathroom, when I saw Emily walking around. I thought she was sleepwalking, so I followed her through the hallway to wake her up.

"Emily," I whispered, shaking her. "You're sleepwalking. Wake up." Then I saw her eyes were wide open.

"I'm not sleepwalking," she responded, as she was staring into Kiki's room. "Go get Serena. Now. Hurry." I ran into Serena's room, and shook her awake.

"Michelle, are you okay?" Serena asked, rubbing her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Emily told me to come get you," I told her. "I don't know why, but she's standing outside of Kiki's room." Serena became more alert, as I led her down the hallway, back to Emily. Serena floated inside Kiki's room, and Emily and I looked inside to see what was happening.

"Avada Kedavra..." Melvin softly chanted, aiming his wand at Kiki.

"Expelliarmus!" Serena exclaimed, pointing her wand at Melvin to disarm him.

Emily's POV

"What's going on?" Kiki asked, waking up in alarm.

"Tell me, Melvin, why would you stoop so low as to try to kill a young sorceress?" Serena demanded, glaring at Melvin, who just stood there, barely clutching his wand.

"The time bomb I planted is so powerful, that you need two magical people to defuse it," Melvin answered, glaring back at Serena. "I know Kiki can use magic as well as you, Serena, so I need to get rid of her, so you can't defuse the bomb. Avada Kedavra!" He pointed his wand at Kiki again.

"Expelliarmus!" Serena exclaimed again, still pointing her wand at Melvin, disarming him again. "You're not killing Kiki, so get out of here!" Serena zapped Melvin and Ian, making them disappear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Michelle's POV

"That was close," Kiki said, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. "Too close."

"Where did you transport them?" I asked Serena.

"Who knows," Serena replied. "Now we know that we need extra protection for Kiki, in addition to you, Michelle. It's a good thing we have Anthony along with us."

"What do we do now?" I inquired. "Should we head for the Crossing Countryside now?"

"Yes," Serena answered. "We're going to the Crossing Countryside. We've wasted too much time. Now, go wake up the others." I ran into Coco's room, and Emily ran into Lucy's. I shook Coco awake, telling her what had just occurred, and what we're doing now. Then, I did the same with Anthony, before returning to my room to get dressed.

Emily's POV

I ran into Lucy's room to wake her up. It wasn't going to be easy, since Lucy was a heavy sleeper. I tried shaking her, but she didn't stir. I started jumping on the bed, and she continued to sleep. I resorted to grabbing a big, fluffy pillow, and started hitting her with it. She finally awoke.

"Emily! What are you doing? Do you know what time it is?" Lucy questioned, followed by a huge yawn.

"We have to get moving," I told her, throwing the pillow to the side. "We just barely stopped Melvin from killing Kiki, and we lost a lot of time, so we have to get to the Crossing Countryside right away."

"Ugh, fine," Lucy said, staggering out of bed half-asleep. "Let's go then." I ran out of her room to make sure everyone else was up, before going into my room to get myself dressed. When I walked into my room to get dressed, Ian was standing there. He was holding his sword, which looked like it was sharpened. He was grinning at me, as if he had been waiting for me this whole time.

"Hello, Emily," he said, stepping closer to me. "I'm so sorry to do this to you, but-" He didn't even bother to finish his sentence, before he lashed out and grabbed me by the waist, before using his sword to pierce my side, near my rib cage. I fell to the ground, shrieking in pain, as he made his escape out the window. My screaming had turned everyone's attention to me, and everyone came running in. I was holding my side, but blood was still passing through my hands, and dripping onto the floor. Anthony appeared at my side.

"Emily! What happened? Are you okay?" he asked me, examining my wound, but he could already tell what happened for me to get that wound. I could see him replaying the moment in his mind, as if he had seen it himself, and his face twisted into stoic anger. "I'm going to kill him..." he said after a long, silent pause.

Michelle's POV

"I can't believe him!" I exclaimed. "Melvin probably told him to do this to try and slow us down, in hopes of stopping us from defusing the bomb!"

"That definitely makes sense," Serena agreed. "Okay, it looks like we'll have to split up for awhile. Anthony, Coco, and Lucy will take Emily to the hospital. Michelle, Kiki, and I will head for the Crossing Countryside, and stop that bomb. Everybody got it?" We all nodded, as Anthony picked up Emily, and carried her out of the room bridal style. We followed them, and left the castle. Lucy and Coco followed Anthony and Emily to the nearest hospital, which was only a mile away, while Kiki and I followed Serena to the Crossing Countryside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emily's POV

It took us about ten minutes to reach the hospital. It was very bland, with white walls, and white tile flooring. There were a few white chairs scattered across the waiting room. I silently sobbed to myself as they ran in (with Anthony still carrying me), and approached the receptionist, who was an brown hedgehog with blue eyes.

"We need help!" Lucy exclaimed to the receptionist. "Our friend here was stabbed!"

"We'll get you a doctor right away," the receptionist responded, as she patted down her outfit: a silky orange top, a dark blue denim skirt, and orange and blue striped boots. She also had white gloves on, and a nametag that read "Riley" on her shirt.

Michelle's POV

After Emily, Anthony, Lucy, and Coco were out of our sights, we turned the other way, and walked for an hour until we made it to the Crossing Countryside, a flat, rural area. It went for many acres, with tall grass, and plenty of flowers and weeds. When I opened my eyes wider, I could see a small farmhouse just on the outside of the area.

"We're here!" Kiki exclaimed. "Now, how do we find the time bomb?"

"We'll have to walk through the entire area until my necklace starts to glow," Serena told us. "When that happens, we'll know we're very close to it." We started to walk up and down the countryside. We spent hours walking, searching and inspecting every acre. After a few hours, we were standing in the middle of the countryside, when Serena's necklace began to illuminate.

"We're getting closer," I said. "It has to be around here somewhere..."

Emily's POV

I was placed onto a stretcher, and wheeled into a hospital room with light blue wallpaper, and a light wood floor. I was lifted off the stretcher, and placed into a hospital bed with a thin mattress, when a blue kitsune walked in. She had blue eyes, and a white tip on her tail. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, navy blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, white gloves, and a white lab coat.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Claire Kitsune. You must be Emily Roxy," the kitsune said, walking to my bedside. "I need to see your stab wound, but it looks like you might need stitches to patch that up." She pulled my hand away, as the blood continued to gush from my side, and pulled out a couple of giant band-aids.

"Yeah, you're definitely going to need stitches," Claire said, placing the band-aids on my side, so I would finally stop bleeding. "Just give me a moment to get the stitches, and I'll have you fixed up in a jiffy." She patted the band-aids onto my side to keep them in place, and hurried out of the room. I gulped. I hate being in the hospital, and the last thing I want is to be sewn up with stitches.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Michelle's POV

We took a few more steps, and Serena's necklace gave off a bigger light. Serena floated ahead of us, and after following her for a few more feet, her necklace started blinking.

"It's right here!" Serena exclaimed, still floating above the spot where her necklace began to blink. "It's buried underneath the soil!"

"We have to dig for it!" I said, getting on my knees, and using my hands to pull chunks of grass out of the ground. Kiki knelt down beside me, and reached her paws into the dirt to dig. We were only digging for a few minutes, when Kiki pulled out a red time bomb covered in chains. Serena peered at the bomb over our shoulders. It read 4:11, 4:10, 4:09, 4:08...

Emily's POV

"I don't want to get stitches," I moaned, throwing my head back onto my pillow. "Stitches are so painful."

"Unfortunately, though, you need them to heal that kind of wound," Anthony said to me, holding my hand. "You've lost so much blood already. You could die from blood loss if you try to let it heal on its own."

"Don't worry Emily, we're here for you," Lucy added, as she and Coco sat down on the other side of my hospital bed. I looked up to see Dr. Kitsune return with a box filled with medical supplies. I gulped, and sank into my bed. Anthony moved towards the front of my bed, still holding my hand, to make room for her.

"Stitches are the only way we can treat your wound," Claire told me, opening the box as she knelt beside me to start treating me. "However, you'll only have to wear them for two weeks." I closed my eyes and flinched, as she started to stitch me up, which hurt a lot.

Michelle's POV

"Kiki and I need to use our wands to unlock the chains," Serena said, pulling out her wand. Kiki followed suit, and she and Serena inserted their wands into the two locks. The turned their wands clockwise, and we heard the _click_that unlocked the chains. I pulled the chains off the bomb, and tossed them behind me. "You know the spell to defuse a bomb, right Kiki?" Serena asked Kiki.

"Yeah," Kiki replied. "I do." There were two more holes in the bomb, where Serena and Kiki inserted their wands.

"Stop right there!" a voice called from behind us. I turned around to see Melvin quickly approaching us, pointing his wand at us in fury.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emily's POV

A few hours later, I had stitches on my side, and more giant band-aids on my side to cover up the stitches.

"That should do it for you," Claire said, checking my side for one last time. "Go home, get plenty of rest, and come back in two weeks so I can remove them for you."

"Thank you, Dr. Kitsune," I said, waving.

"No problem. It's my job," Claire responded, before leaving the room. Anthony, Lucy, and Coco gathered around me once again.

"How do you feel, Emily?" Coco asked me. "Does it still hurt?"

"Yeah, it still hurts a little bit," I replied. "But I'm fine. Now that I've been taken care of, let's head on over to the Crossing Countryside to meet up with Michelle, Kiki, and Serena to help them defuse the bomb if they haven't found it already."

"Actually, Emily," Lucy spoke up. "Claire said to get some rest, so I was thinking we take you home so you can do that. Besides, the others might have already defused the bomb."

"Yeah, I'm with Lucy on this one," Coco agreed, nodding vigorously. "You can't be fighting evil with stitches in your side. We should take you home."

"Oh, come on," I protested, sitting up in bed. "They're just stitches. The others might need us. I'll be okay." The others looked at me, and shook their heads, unconvinced.

Michelle's POV

"Don't even think about trying to defuse that bomb," Melvin said, getting closer to us. "I will destroy you all." Serena and Kiki still had their wands placed in the time bomb.

"Ready Kiki?" Serena asked Kiki, completely ignoring Melvin's threats.

"Ready," Kiki replied.

"Defusus!" Serena and Kiki chanted in unison. The bomb stopped ticking at 2:15. We saved the world with two minutes to spare. At least, that's what I thought, until Melvin slammed his wand on the ground, making a giant, red, dragon-like demon to appear before us.

"Uh oh," I mumbled. "I think we have more trouble..."

"Yeah, we're screwed," Kiki said with a gulp.

Emily's POV

I knew I had lost my argument when I realized that Lucy and Coco were helping me walk through Meltokio's gate, and back to my house. Anthony had left us at the hospital so he could help the other girls they needed it.

"If you want to go back with the others as well, it's fine with me," I said to them, as we were entering my house. "I can take care of myself, or if I really help, I'm sure that the other neighbors can care for me, which sounds unlikely."

"Alright, if you insist," Lucy responded after a moment of thinking. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will," I told her, as they were turning to leave.

"Feel better soon, Emily," Coco called out to me, before they headed back to the gate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Michelle's POV

Soon, we were standing face to face with Melvin. He and Serena were pointing their wands at each other, ready to duel, while Kiki and I were staring up at the demon, wondering how we're going to defeat it. Kiki was holding her wand, pointing it somewhere between the ground and the demon.

"This is my demon," Melvin said with an evil chuckle. "He is known as the Destroyer of Worlds, but I like to call him Carl. He will kill you all, and then as his name implies, he will destroy the world."

"What are we going to do, Kiki?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Kiki responded, before her face lit up. "Actually, I have an idea..." She turned around to face Melvin, lifting up her wand. "Imperio!" she shouted, directing the spell at the old wizard. Melvin froze in place, almost falling into a trance.

Anthony's POV

I ran as fast as I could to get to the Crossing Countryside. I was hoping the other girls didn't get into too much trouble. I could feel the ground start to shake, and I ran faster. I started thinking about Emily, knowing she was back in Meltokio. I felt terrible about her getting hurt-by my own brother-, which forced her to remain at home to recover while we were out fighting Melvin.

_"They're just stitches. The others might need us. I'll be okay..."_Her words from the hospital softly echoed in my mind. She said she would be fine, but I couldn't be completely convinced.

"Anthony! There you are!" I turned around to see Lucy calling out to me, with Coco on her heels.

"Emily's back home in Meltokio, and she told us to go back to the others," Coco said when they were on either side of me. "We thought you'd be there already."

"Yeah, so did I," I responded. "But I forgot that it takes forever when you have to walk." Another hour went by, before we were running through the countryside to find Michelle, Kiki, Serena, and Melvin about to duke it out. A giant demon was stomping on the ground behind them, creating a mini earthquake. We struggled to stay on our feet, as we got closer to the action.

Emily's POV

I sat on my couch watching another _Ugly Betty_ marathon. I was bored out of my mind, then I heard a light _tap_ on my window. I got up to see if anyone was out there. Nobody was there, but there was a banana sitting on my cabana table. _Maybe one of the other neighbors left it for me..._I was hungry, so without hesitating, I peeled the banana, and bit off the top. I went to take another bite, when I noticed a purple liquid running out of the part where I had bit. I gasped in horror, when I saw Ian outside my window, giving me a wicked smile. I collapsed to the floor, dropping the banana, and slipping out of consciousness. Ian watched me fall to the floor, still smiling evilly.

"Perfect," he said, chuckling, and now smirking. "One poison banana..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Anthony's POV

Lucy, Coco, and I finally reached Michelle, Kiki, and Serena. They were fighting Melvin, who had a giant demon with him. Before we arrived on the scene, I could hear Kiki casting a spell, and see her waving her wand in the air.

"Imperio!" Kiki chanted, waving her arm around.

"Excellent, Kiki," Serena. "Now you have Melvin under your control."

"Awesome," Kiki responded, staring at Melvin. "Now, before I do anything extreme, I want to test this control. Melvin...tickle yourself!" Melvin did as he was told, and tickled himself, making all of us laugh to ourselves. "Dance!" Kiki commanded, and Melvin then proceeded to do the funky chicken and the worm. "This is so cool," Kiki said to herself, grinning. "Okay, now that I see what I can do...Melvin...kill yourself!"

~

Michelle's POV

Melvin pointed his wand at himself, as if it were a gun.

"Avada Kedavra!" he exclaimed. A black light appeared, and surrounded Melvin for a split second, before he dropped to the ground dead. Kiki took a moment to glance at Melvin's crumbled, dead body, before turning to face the demon again.

"Imperio!" she exclaimed once again, pointing her wand at the demon, and the demon fell victim to the trance inducing spell. "Eat Melvin!" The demon followed her order, and ate Melvin in one bite. "Avada Kedavra!" Kiki yelled, still pointing her wand at the demon. The black light reappeared, and surrounded the demon, before it dropped dead as well.

"You did it, Kiki!" I exclaimed, hugging the black cat. "You just defeated the most powerful wizard in Animal Crossing!"

"The world is completely safe now," Serena said. "Great job, Kiki."

~

Anthony's POV

"Now that all is well," Lucy began. "We can head home to Meltokio, and Anthony, you can head back to Azura."

"Nah, I'll head back to Meltokio with you guys first," I replied. "I'd like to see Emily before I go home."

"Yeah, we need to check on Emily, and make sure she's okay," Coco agreed. We left the countryside, and walked for a few hours to Meltokio, but we were all in for a huge shock when we got there. We walked into Emily's house to see how she was doing, and we were horrified to see her lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh my God..." I gasped. "How could this have happened?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Michelle's POV

"What happened to her?" I asked, still in shock. I noticed a half-eaten banana lying on the floor next to Emily, which I thought was a bit odd. Kiki picked up the banana and studied it.

"There's some kind of purple fluid coming out of the banana," she said, handing the banana to Serena. "Could she have been poisoned?" Serena too examined the yellow fruit.

"Yup," she said, throwing the banana out the window. "She was poisoned. If she isn't given the antidote in twelve hours, she'll die."

"We might not have that much time," Coco said, holding her head, with panic written across her face. "Who knows when this happened."

"Serena, what's the antidote?" Lucy asked Serena. "And how do we know if we can still save her?"

"The antidote is rose nectar, and when her body turns white and cold, we'll know it's too late," Serena answered, gazing down at Emily. "She still has some color and warmth, so we have time."

~

Anthony's POV

"Quick! We have to find a rose!" I exclaimed, running out the door. I searched all over town, until I found a bright, red rose planted outside Michelle's house. "Interesting how the antidote to a poison apple is true love's kiss, and for a poison banana, the antidote is rose nectar," I commented to myself as I plucked the rose from the ground. "Must be some fruity romance theme or something." I ran back to Emily's house, and handed the rose to Serena. She sniffed the rose, before squeezing the few drops of nectar onto my fingertips.

"Rub the nectar on her eyelids," she instructed me, as she placed the rose on Emily's cabana coffee table. I knelt beside Emily, and covered her eyelids with the nectar, completely wiping it off my fingertips. I smiled down at her, waiting for her to awaken, but my smile faded when she didn't, and I started to get nervous.

"Why isn't she waking up?" I asked Serena, worried.

"This must've been some serious poison," Serena commented, scratching her chin in thought. "There has to be something else we need to do."

"Did you try kissing her?" Michelle joked.

"Haha, very funny," I replied sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the princess.

"Try it," Serena commanded, interrupting the tiny banter. "If that doesn't work, I don't know what will. Love can be a powerful thing." I turned back to Emily, now getting butterflies in my stomach. I slowly inched closer to Emily and planted a small, quick kiss on her lips. I swiftly drew back, awaiting a reaction.

~

Emily's POV

My eyes fluttered open, and a drop of some kind of juice went into my eye. I rubbed my eyes, now awake, and saw Anthony kneeling inches away from me, and everyone else crowded around me.

"Emily!" Coco exclaimed, hugging me. "You're okay!"

"We were so worried about you, Emily," Lucy said, also hugging me. "We thought you were already dead."

"Yeah, I'm lucky I'm not," I said, running my fingers through my hair, when Anthony came closer to me.

"Emily," he said. "Do you know who did this to you? Were you able to see them before?" I nodded, and by his facial expression, I could tell he already knew who it was.

"It was Ian," I told him, confirming his suspicions. "I saw him outside my window just before I passed out." Anthony furrowed his eyebrows in anger, but then quickly reached over and hugged me.

"Emily, I'm so sorry he hurt you," he said, slowly pulling away after a few seconds. "I swear I'll kill him one day."

"Why don't you, then?" We all whirled around to see Ian leaning against the doorway, a bold grin plastered on his face. Anthony's face twisted back into anger, one of his hands forming a fist, the other reaching into his pocket, ready to pull out his sword.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Emily's POV

"What are you doing here, Ian?" Anthony demanded, getting up, and slowly approaching his older brother. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I was just coming by to see if that poison banana killed Emily," Ian replied, craning his neck for a glance at me. "I guess it didn't. Too bad." Anthony lunged for Ian, thus beginning the battle of the brothers.

"Serena," Kiki whispered to the white goddess. "Maybe we should help him."

"No," Serena responded, putting an arm out in front of Kiki. "I think we'll let Anthony do this himself." We listened to Serena, and stood there to watch the fight. They took turns exchanging blows, swords clashing left and right. Anthony jumped up to avoid a blow to the legs, but then Ian's sword grazed his forehead, slicing it almost completely open. This hit knocked him off his feet, making him tumble to the ground.

"Anthony!" I exclaimed, running over to kneel beside him. "Are you okay?"

~

Michelle's POV

Anthony rubbed his forehead, getting his hand wet with blood. Emily ripped off a piece of her shirt, and wrapped it around his forehead as a temporary bandage, with Ian standing next to them, nudging Anthony.

"You're weak," Ian said, towering over Anthony. "You always were, compared to me. I have always been the strongest between us. Your lack of strength will seal your fate-" Ian didn't get a chance to finish, before Anthony thrust his sword into Ian's chest. Lucy and Coco cringed in disgust, as they could see the sword almost coming out of his back (which really was somewhat gross). Blood spilled out of the freshly opened wound, as Ian fell backwards, closing his eyes. He was dead.

~

Emily's POV

"I did it," Anthony muttered to himself, looking down at Ian's dead body. "Finally, I did it..." Serena glanced around at the bloody mess that was made from the duel, and shook her head, trying not to giggle.

"I think you owe Emily a new carpet," she said, letting out a small giggle. "I'm just kidding. You've done well, Anthony."

"Thanks," he responded, cleaning off his sword, before putting it away. Serena's face brightened up, as if she had just remembered something important.

"Now that we've saved the world, and everything is back to normal, we can have Michelle's coronation again," Serena said to us. "A 're-do', let's say. Come, let's hurry back to the castle to make plans." We left my house, ignoring the bloody mess that still remained on the floor, and gathered up the other residents of Meltokio. Together, we left town, and headed back to the castle to prepare once again for Michelle's big ceremony.

"Let's do this, Michelle!" I exclaimed, pulling Michelle into a hug. She giggled, and hugged me back, not letting go for half of the journey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Michelle's POV

We were walking along the dirt road to return to my castle, when I noticed that a drop of blood slid past the bandage around Anthony's forehead. Anthony lifted up the makeshift gauze, revealing that his wound started bleeding again.

"Yeah, we should probably get that injury of yours treated," I suggested, pointing to the hospital that we were about to pass. _Probably the same hospital that Emily was taken to when she was stabbed._ Anthony caught a drop of blood on the palm of his hand.

"Maybe that would be a good idea," he responded. Therefore, we decided to walk to the hospital, and stop in to get Anthony his well-deserved treatment.

~

Emily's POV

We were about to approach the receptionist, when Dr. Claire Kitsune intercepted.

"Hey guys," she greeted kindly. "What are you doing back so soon?" Anthony removed the bandage from his forehead, and pointed to his cut. "Oh, okay," she said, examining the wound. "Are you guys in a gang or something? You seem like you get into a lot of knife fights."

"Haha, no," I replied. "Anthony's a knight, and he was fighting with another knight, the same one who stabbed me. It was a sword fight, and he got a blow to the head."

"That sounds dreadful," Claire replied, listening intently. "At least you guys are alright. Anthony, your cut is pretty minor, so fixing you won't take long at all." The blue fox reached behind a desk, and pulled out a first aid kit. She tossed my shirt bandage into the trash, and plastered a giant band-aid onto his forehead. "That should do it," Claire said, pressing on the band-aid to stick it in place. "You can take that off after a few days."

"Thanks, Dr. Kitsune," Anthony said, feeling the band-aid on his forehead. Michelle handed her a bag of bells, and we left the hospital, back on track towards the castle.

~

Michelle's POV

After another hour of walking, we were entering the castle. It looked as normal as ever, with servants running around, cleaning the castle and preparing other things needed for my second coronation. It hasn't felt this way since I first left for Meltokio, but when I walked through the castle doors, it felt like home again.

"Okay, guys," she said to us. "I've been working things out while we were at the hospital, and everything should be ready by tomorrow, so we'll have the coronation."

"Sounds good to me," I said, giving Serena a nod.

"Coco and I will gather the other Meltokio residents," Lucy said, grabbing Coco's paw and running out of the castle. I was more excited about this ceremony than the first one, probably because I knew that nothing would go wrong this time around. I let out a sigh of bliss and content.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Emily's POV

The next day, Lucy and Coco returned with Ruby, Static, Poppy, Wolfgang, Alfonso, and Olivia, just in time for Michelle's second coronation. Apparently, the guys really _did_ go skydiving, because they all thought the world was ending. I was surprised to see none of them hurt (which was also relieving, considering we had enough injuries on our end). There was another large crowd (not as large as the first, though) accompanying us outside. We were all sitting in the front rows, eagerly awaiting to see Michelle and Serena emerge from the castle for the ceremony to begin.

~

Michelle's POV

I gazed out the window, this time in a red ball gown, and my hair pulled back into a ponytail. I stood there, staring out into the crowd, as I waited for Serena to signal me to walk out. When she gave me the thumbs-up, I walked out, and the crowd cheered. I had to hold in my laughter when I saw the residents of Meltokio doing the wave in the first few rows. I stood on a gold platform, with Serena floating next to me, holding my crown.

"Presenting Queen Michelle Alyssa!" Serena announced, placing the crown on my head, making everyone cheer even louder. "You're parents are watching you from heaven, beaming with pride." Serena whispered this in my ear, which made me smile. I looked to the sky, and I could feel their presence.

"Long live Queen Michelle!" Coco exclaimed, waving to me. I smiled bigger, and waved back.

"Long live Queen Michelle!" Lucy repeated, fist pumping. "Now, we party!" Serena and I brought the others into the castle for the dinner and dancing portion of the celebration.

~

Emily's POV

Everyone was either eating or dancing, setting the after party into full swing. Lucy was serving as the DJ, and the floor lit up underneath our feet. I was dancing with Michelle and Coco, having a good time, when I noticed Anthony staring out the window, appearing to stare up into the stars. I slipped by my friends, and went to talk to him.

"Hey," I said, standing next to him. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he replied, turning to face me. "I'm just hanging out here."

"Yeah, this party is pretty awesome," I said. "I forgot to mention this, but thanks for uh, saving me when I was unconscious."

"No problem," he responded with a chuckle. "Sorry about your carpet, by the way. There was a lot of blood, I know."

"It's fine, I can get a new one," I told him, giggling, before becoming serious again. "I'm sorry you had to kill your brother that way."

"Don't be," he assured me. "He had it coming, but I still can't believe I actually did it." We were silent for a moment, before turning back to the stars.

"The stars look really pretty tonight," I said, pointing to a small, unnamed constellation.

"Yeah, they do," he replied, looking at it. "I like looking at the stars at night. It clears my head, so I can think."

"So, were you thinking just now?" I asked. "You did look deep in thought..."

"Actually, I guess I was," he answered. "Now that Melvin and my brother have been defeated, and this whole adventure is over now, I was wondering if I should head home to Azura, or continue to travel around? My neighbors probably miss me, but I've gotten so used to living on the road."

"Well, you are independent, being on your own, so you can do what you think is best for you," I replied in between my thoughts. "Personally, though, I would choose to go back home, you know, where the heart is. Home is usually where your loved ones are, and that's always been important to me."

"Yeah, that's true," he said to me. "I think you're right...Do you want to get back to the party now?"

"Yeah, sure," I responded. I squealed in delight when he grabbed my hand, and pulled me onto the dance floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Michelle's POV

The next morning, I was sitting in the dining room, eating Cheerios for breakfast, when Serena floated downstairs.

"Hey Serena," I said, finishing my breakfast. "How are you today?"

"I'm good, and you?" Serena responded.

"Good," I replied, putting my bowl in the dishwasher. "It feels good to relax. I don't think we've really done that in awhile."

"Yeah, I know," Serena said, pouring herself a bowl of cereal with milk in it. "Now that all the bad guys are gone, we can take this time to rest before you begin your tasks as queen."

"Right," I said, turning around to walk upstairs.

~

Emily's POV

I opened the castle doors to take a walk outside, when I saw Anthony standing at the door, a suitcase in his hand.

"Anthony," I said. "What are you doing out here with a suitcase?"

"I want to move into the castle," he answered, scratching his head. "I left in the middle of the night to gather up my stuff from Azura, and here I am now."

"So you're not leaving?" I asked, my eyes brightening. "But I thought you wanted to travel more."

"Nah, I realized I couldn't do that," he said to me, pulling me into a hug. "I'd miss you too much." My green eyes lit up as I stared into his brown eyes.

"Don't even think about it," Serena said behind us, making us whip around to face her. "This castle is G-rated." She wagged her finger at us, as Michelle walked out.

~

Michelle's POV

"Hey, Michelle," Anthony said, releasing me. "Can I live here?"

"Sure, no problem," I told him. "We have eight bedrooms to spare."

"Actually, nine," Serena said, floating higher so everyone could see her. "Now that your long journeys and adventures are over, I must return to my floating island. I have matters to attend to as well, you know."

"I understand," I said, standing on my toes so I could hug Serena. "Thank you for all of your help. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Serena responded. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks, you too," I replied, letting go of Serena. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, friends!" Serena said, a blue bubble forming around her. "Come visit me anytime!"

"Good-bye, Serena!" we all replied in unison, as a white light appeared. Serena was gone in a flash.


End file.
